dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zentau7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon City Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stadium page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SergioVL (Talk) 19:19, July 14, 2012 Awesome job on the pages you've added and linked up to the front page, super awesome! I've been doing A LOT to overhaul this site and really appreciate the effort! Dragon.queen 23:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Many dragons are still missing attacks/weaknesses, pages describing all the different buildings (many of which you've already started, which is awesome!) and as always; removing vandalism as soon as you see it by "undoing" them. I'm totally open to any suggestions as well! Dragon.queen 00:21, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I like the breeding pairs that you're adding to each of the basic element dragons. It's only for those 8 correct? And in the table of links, most of the dragon lists are ordered by when they are available. For example Mud and Waterfall (Earth/Water) come before Cloud and BLizzard (Earth/Fire), because fire comes after Water. This is what you're referring to? Dragon.queen 00:29, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, that makes sense :) And the only thing I noticed on your Earth Dragon list, you can't directly breed Earth and Metal. There is always a combo that doesn't work directly. Just add a little asterisk and foot note mentioning that. :) Dragon.queen 00:44, July 15, 2012 (UTC) This is how I interpretted the strong/weak against. Strong Against refers to elements that A dragon gets x2 for hitting. And Weak Against refers to elements that a dragon gets x0.5 or x0 for hitting. Ex: Earth is strong against Plant and Dark. Earth is weak against Earth, Metal and Water. And weakness does not mean weak against. A weakness is types that really do damage to A particular element. Weak against is an element that A particular element has trouble hitting. For example: Earth: *Is strong against: Plant/Dark *Is weak against: Earth/Metal/Dark *Has a weakness of Ice/Metal Hopefully that makes sense. Oh, and the Vital Statistics is a template someone made. I don't know if it's modifiable at this point or if it would need to be completely remade. Dragon.queen 22:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yup, I see exactly what you're saying and completely agree. There should be two sets of tables at the bottom of each page don't you think? Dragon.queen 00:49, July 16, 2012 (UTC) The page seems to be back in working order. Thanks again for your hard work lately and reporting vandalism! Super appreciate it! So, here's what I've been able to find out: The most active users lately have been myself, Zentau7 and KanameTousen. And we're all very discouraged by the vandalism and annoying comments left about game cheats on virtually every single page. And we all want to do SOMETHING about it! Comments are unable to be deleted, unfortunetly that's just the reality. However, users who commit vandalism and post obnoxious/offensive comments CAN be banned, but only by an admin. That leads to the next problem. I have identified the two admins: SergioVL and Wagnike2 and for some reason they have not been responding to our inquiries about admins, and granting those powers to us. So until they decide to grant us those rights, we are powerless to deal with the perpetrators of vandalism and spamming. That's all I got right now. Dragon.queen 18:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi I am simida I am a new person. Hello! I am a new user here, I have a couple of things to say. First off, what s the diference between the Breeding Mountain and the Breeding Tree? Second, since the current admins are not responding to your wanting admin powers so you can revert the vandalism, I suggest you contact wikia and tell them about the admins' inactivity and the vandals posting cheats on every page. Tell them that you are requesting that they step in ang give you admin abilities so you can delete the spammy comments. If you get the admin abilities from wikia, would you please consider giving me admin rights? If you don't feel confortable with it, you could give it to me temporarily and I could help you delete all of those comments. Thank you very much for your time! Darth henry Legendary Eggs =/= Legend Eggs Yo man! I was thinking, why are the Legend Eggs called "Legendary Eggs"? Because there's a Legendary Dragon and 4 Legend Dragons, so if someone said Legendary Eggs, people could have misunderstand and think they are the eggs from the Legendary Dragon instead of the 4 Legend Dragons. Sorry if I made it confusing =P Darn I forgot to sign again, this keeps happening to me. --I need more dark power! 12:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Administration Hey, I'm sending you this message because you're a recently active user on this wiki. Staff have asked for a discussion on who should be an admin on the wiki. To add your thoughts, please go to this page, and add a comment. -- RandomTime 13:07, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Any time, my pleasure. Cpl.Bohater 03:16, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do you know how to change the complex code in Stadium back to the way it was? It's getting messed up. When one section is added in with info, the next section fuzzes up. DeafGuy 22:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! Thanks for letting me know about that, fixed the typo on the gummy level DeafGuy 10:16, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Great work on finishing the stadium :)DeafGuy 06:58, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Admins Hello! :: Oops, crossed signals. My apologies, it appears one of our volunteers has already started a discussion here: http://dragoncity.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_City_Wiki:Adoption ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:02, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Navbox Yes, I probaly go to fuse it inside the navbox so it will become something like this: I could however also do it like this: I also could make it smarter that we only need this: or :Note: Downside to this is that it will become an little bit more complex to edit it since you need to add two parameters 1 for the content and 1 for the detection and that can become an large code if there come more dragons. If you want to help with the navbox you can do this by helping me with the content preparation: Earth · Flaming Rock · Vulcano · Chameleon · Snowflake · Venom · Cactus · Star · Mud · Waterfall · Tropical · Alpine Dragon · HedgeHog · Armadillo · Poo · Paladin --Jens Ingels 14:37, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I already did this for earth, water and pure. But I will need to add this also for the other elements. How to work with templates Sorry for late response my girlfriend was here faster than I thought. I probaly will continue coding tomorrow. Learning the basics of templates is really easy. First you should known an template is in fact an word that will replace an large code in orde to make it more easy to display it on all pages. Here's an example: In the template test we put for example this: "Let's test this shit" when you now put the test code on an page it will display the content of test: Let's test this shit An perfect example for an template like that is Template:Stub. Now comes the fun part, you are able to add parameter to it that will make it possibe to add an code between the content: Content test: Let's } this shit Result when adding to an page: Let's kick this shit So the section code } makes it possible to add content to an code without having to place the full code there. An perfect example for this is an infobox. Trust me this is only an small start example of templates. The options almost endless. I ever wanted to created an wiki coding guide but I never was able to finish the template part. I will maybe post it someday. Just have an look to Template:Infobox and Template:Navbox. Those are great for starting to learn how an template works. Next come the more advance options like how I code now. Just have an look on this external page: http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Extension:ParserFunctions here's other help: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Template_parameters --Jens Ingels 13:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) 1 If you are the manager/whatever of this wikia can't you make it so that people need an account do edit pages? and can you block users (like Jeogalagar) that only edit pages deleting or changing content into "funny" content? Thanks GonTheGod 14:39, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Infobox and some more info how it works Good, it look like your starting to understand templates. Now I will add this to the test infobox: Electric · Star · Chameleon · Paladin · Laser · Hot Metal · Lantern Fish · Storm · Gummy · Fluorescent · Moose · Soccer · Battery · Gold · Neon To do this it will require an para code in orde to let it work inside the template: }|||}} So we will get this: }|Electric|Electric · Star · Chameleon · Paladin · Laser · Hot Metal · Lantern Fish · Storm · Gummy · Fluorescent · Moose · Soccer · Battery · Gold · Neon|}} I have add this code to the Template:Navbox Test. The electric will now work when adding: We get this: I hope you start to understand the template an bit more now. I will add advanced info how to work with it when it's finished. Edite: Thx for that adds, I just finished legendary. It's finished. I will add it as Infobox Dragon so the lay-out can be edit more an lot more easy.--Jens Ingels 21:50, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Navbox First off all sorry for the name mistake it need to be instant off infobox dragons. I currently test it on the earth dragon page but probaly are planning to make another version for some reasons: This template doesn't have second para support. Most dragons have 2 elements and so we will need to add the template 2 times when we beter can make it that we only have to display it ones. I probaly are planning to make an subcontent template so that the template content will load 2 times. --Jens Ingels 22:56, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Edite: I currently don't have time anymore to finish the template in that time, can you check if all dragon/element are listed inside the navbox? --Jens Ingels 23:05, August 20, 2012 (UTC)